1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display apparatus, method, and program for an automotive vehicle which are capable of displaying the vehicle and a surrounding of the vehicle viewed from an upper sky through a looking down angle that the vehicle driver desires.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 11-151975 published on Jun. 8, 1999 exemplifies a previously proposed image display apparatus for an automotive vehicle in which an image surrounding the vehicle is photographed by a camera equipped within the vehicle is displayed within a vehicular passenger compartment in order to assist an operation of the vehicle during an entrance of the vehicle in a parking lot or garage.
It is possible to display directly the image photographed by the camera through a display in the previously proposed display apparatus. However, a viewing point of the camera is transferred to an upper sky above the vehicle. Then, a top view image looking down to the vehicle substantially vertically is tried to be displayed on the display. The top view image displays the vehicle substantially vertically from the upper sky. Hence, in a case where the vehicle parks a predetermined parking space, it is advantageously easy to recognize a positional relationship between the parking space and the vehicle.